The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time: Courage
by Tinygoron
Summary: This story is baisically Ocarina of Time, as told by Link. With a few added things that is. RR, please. Rated PG-13 for language that is to come in later chapters. Enjoy.


This is my first fic since leaving and I decided it should be about The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, which I just finished replaying. It's gonna be a first-person P.O.V. from Link's view. Some (pretty much all) of the dialog will be changed for two reasons. 1: I can't remember and 2: So that I won't have a random person saying, "Press A Link!" to which Link would respond, "What the hell is A?" But if anyone wants to tell me the real dialog for the story based scenes, tell me at the review or email me at or On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters or Nintendo. But I will someday...oh yes, I will...

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time, Courage.

Chapter 1: The Boy Without a Fairy

"Oh, Navi the fairy...

Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree...

Dost thou sense it?

The climate of evil descending upon this realm...

Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule.

For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier,

Deterring outside forces and maintaining the order of the world.

But...before this tremendous evil power, Even my power is as nothing...

It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey..."

Huh? Where am I? I'm not in the forest...it's kind of like a large field near a castle...The castle doors opened....and out comes a white horse with a little girl and a woman as it's passengers. The girl looks back...she's rather pretty, about my age. Suddenly, Another figure comes out of the gate. A man on a large dark horse with an evil twisted grin on his face. He laughs a horrible, sickening laugh...and his horse starts running right toward me! I'm frozen.. I can't mo-

"Link! Wake up! Can the fate of the world really lie with such a lazy boy?"

I awoke to the sound of a squeaky voice, obviously trying to get me out of bed. I finally gave in and sat up on my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, seeing as this fairy knew my name, but I didn't know it's.

"I'm Navi, the fairy" said the fairy, "The great Deku Tree has summoned you! Lets get going!"

"Alright, alright," I said, trying to hide my excitement. The Deku Tree? Guardian of us Kokiri? Wow. To be summoned by him is like...an honor, and I'm not exactly the most popular Kokiri, being that I had no fairy...wait a second, DID have a fairy Navi, who had just woken me up! Today was shaping up to be a good day.

I walked out of my little house in the trees, only to hear a very cheerful voice calling to me. It was Saria, the most popular and kind (and beautiful) of the Kokiri. She was my best friend.

"Hey Link, You finally found a fairy partner of your own!" she saw, looking very happy that I'd done so.

"Yup! Her name's Navi...uh," I turned to Navi, "You are a she, right?" How do you tell the difference?

"Of course I'm a she, you blockhead!" She obviously didn't share the joy of this day that I had. I walked down to meet Saria, and told her that I was supposed to meet with the Great Deku Tree.

"Really? Wow! That's such an honor!" I waved good-bye and went of toward the path of the Deku Tree. I had just arrived at the tunnel leading there when I got stopped by who, of all people? Mido, the boss of the Kokiri. I hated him. He was always mean to me, for no apparent reason, though I felt he was jealous that Saria liked me better than him.

"Hey, you can't go through there! That's the way to the great Deku Tree! No weaklings allowed!

_I'd show him 'weakling', _I thought but on better judgment said "The great Deku tree summoned me himself! Let me through, Mido!"

He quickly hid his look of jealousy and said, "So? You still can't go through without a sword and a shield!

"Fine. I'll be back." And with that I stormed off. "Hey Navi."

"Hello? Yes?" She seemed slightly surprised I'd actually talked to her.

"Where can I get a sword? Isn't there a good sword in the forest?"

"Yes. There is the mystical Kokiri sword in the training grounds. But you can only get it if you are really ready. You think you can handle it?" This brought a smile to my face.

"Can I handle it? I can definitely handle it. I survived this long without a fairy, didn't I? Come on. Let's go." Over at the training center, there was a Kokiri boy punching at the air.

"Hey Link, you got a fairy of your own?" I nodded "Awesome. Listen, when you have a weapon, you can use your fairy to target stuff, making fighting much easier for you!"

"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind...I guess..." I got down on my knees and crawled through the hole to the training grounds. Now where is that-ugh!" I got run over by a large boulder. "Ow...Navi...why didn't you warn me that was coming?" I asked while picking my face out of the ground.

"You didn't ask." Though I couldn't see any mouth on the tiny glowing body, I could feel her smirking very smugly. After dodging even more deadly boulders, I arrived at a large wooden chest. Carefully, I pushed open the lid and looked in the glowing box, reached inside, and pulled out a blade.

"Phew. I finally found it. The Kokiri sword!" A sign by the chest said "Mystical sword of the Kokiris. You may borrow it." I had a vague feeling that I wouldn't be able to return it anytime soon.

Now, what I needed was a shield. Some of the plants in the training ground had money, but it wasn't right to cut them down just for cash.

"You should cut down the vegetation here. People often lose money here, and you can pick it up."

"I can't do that. It's not fair to the forest. "

"They grow back in like, 20 seconds."

"...I knew that..." Navi was laughing her wings off at this "...Shut up Navi."

And so, I began cutting down the flowers, in and outside the training grounds, until I had about fifteen rupees in my child's wallet.

"This should be enough to buy a shield, right Navi?" Navi looked at me like I was a Deku scrub with half a brain.

"Uh, Link? The shield costs," she paused and gathered breath, "...40 rupees."

I sighed. "Nothing's ever easy, is it?" by throwing rocks, chopping more plants, and finding platforms with rupees on them, I was able to supplement my income enough to reach my 40 rupee goal. Inside the shop, the guy trying to stay above the counter called to me.

"Hey, Link! I heard you got called by the Great Deku Tree. Is it true?" asked the small man bobbing up and down behind the counter. Boy, does news travel fast in this forest.

"Yeah," I said. I was being treated like my boots were made of gold or something by all the Kokiris, just because I was summoned by the great Deku Tree...welll, except by Mido, that is. "Listen, can you hand me a Kokiri shield? Mido won't let me pass unless I have one."

"Seriously? Well, here you go buddy," Heh, buddy. I was now link the "buddy to the whole forest, "One of my most finely crafted Kokiri shields. Forty rupees, please. I'd give it to ya for free, but you know, I gotta stay in business, right?"

I took the shield out of his hand, then with a grin, said "Thanks, man. I'll tell the Great Deku Tree that you helped me." This brought a large grin to his face, as left to see Mido.

He looked as arrogant as ever and said, "I'm not letting you through, weakling. Not without a shield and..." He looked to my back, "Is that a Kokiri Shield? And what is that? The Kokiri sword? The mythical sword of the forest's power? Jeez! How did you get to become the favorite of the great Deku Tree and Saria both?" He stomped aside and I grinned.  
"How do I do it? Easily." And with that, I ambled into the tunnel. As soon as I had taken noless than ten steps, I saw why Mido said I needed my equipment. "AAAAHHHH!" I yelled as a Deku Baba sprouted up and knocked me backwards onto the ground. "Owch...Navi, can you target that thing?"

"Can do." Navi flew over to the Baba and turned yellow. "Hey! Chop it down when it stops to rest!"

"Thanks Navi." I lunged at the Deku Baba, throwing my full force at the demonic plant, "Yaah!" I severed it's neck and the stalk crumpled onto the ground.

"Link! Pick up the remains of your enemy! You'll get a Deku sitck. Those will come in handy."

"Hmm. Interesting." I picked up the stick and swung it around a bit. I then put it into my pack and went to fight the rest of the Babas down the tunnel. After clearing the gauntlet of Kokiri-eating shrubs, I finally arrived at the guardian spirit of the forest, the great Deku Tree.

"Navi the fairy. You have brought to me the boy without a fairy. I thank thee for this," He then spoke to me, "Link. The time has come for your courage to be tested. An evil has been placed inside of me. You must hurry. My time is not long. Have ye the courage to take on this task?" I nodded eagerly. "Good. Then venture inside and defeat the evil." He opened his mouth wide, "And Link, listen to Navi. She can provide help to ye." He finished speaking and I walked carefully inside the guardian spirit of the forest.

To be Continued.

So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Completely terrible? Review Please! Criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible

---Tinygoron, son of Biggoron---


End file.
